Jelharia Choosing
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: A Companion makes an interesting Choice-one that will throw all of Valdemar on it's ear! Rating may change and genre will definitely change. Contains an OC and takes place after Mage Storms series.
1. A New Trainee Arrives

Talia sighed as she waited at the front gate. The Companions had said that there was a new Herald Trainee coming in, and insisted that Talia be the one to meet her, instead of Teren. The most information they had given was she was the Chosen of Y'Fandia. Talia frowned, thinking about that particular Companion. She had come out of the Grove, much to the shock and awe of everyone in Haven. Two years ago, she had gone off on Search and was only now coming back with her Chosen. The sound of bell-like hoof-beats brought Talia out of her thoughts and she shook her head, smiling and looking up at the Companion and Trainee.

Y'Fandia had the same un-earthly air as Rolan, but she was smaller and slimmer. She seemed to be built more for speed, agility and evasion then anything else. While usually a pristine white, at the moment she was more grey with dust. She seemed relieved to finally be home, shaking her head slightly and huffing a breath out. Her rider leaned forward and patted the side of her neck, drawing Talia's attention.

Talia blinked. The Trainee was wearing extremely strange clothes. She was wearing a midnight blue shirt with the sleeves tucked into black gloves and the hem tucked into matching pants. The pants were tucked into knee high black boots. Not only that, but her head was covered with a silver hood and a matching cloth was wrapped around her face, concealing all but her midnight blue eyes. Talia blinked again, looking closer and confirming what she had seen. There was absolutely none of the Trainee's skin showing.

Talia blinked once again as Y'Fandia stopped next to her and her Chosen dismounted. The easy way she did so showed that she knew how to ride. The Trainee turned to Talia, blinked, then nodded her head once.

"_Tiryalla. _I am Tara Tiana Tatiana Tonya Sonja Shea Shayna Shanika Hopi. Who am I speaking with?"

She had a strange accent, as if Valdemaran was not her first language. Talia blinked once, then smiled at Tara.

"I am Talia. Here, come with me and we'll get you settled in." Y'Fandia nudged the girl in the small of her back and trotted off to the Companion's Field. Tara watched her go, then looked at Talia. Talia smiled, putting a hand on her arm. Even through her shields, she could feel the girl's apprehension, fear and uncertainty.

"You don't need to be afraid. No one's going to hurt you, and once they figure out that you weren't born here, they'll forgive any mistakes you might make. Don't worry."

Tara blinked. "How did you know I was scared?"

"I'm an Empath."

"Oh. I see." Talia nodded, smiling.

"Do you know about the Gifts?" Tara blinked.

"Gifts?"

"Yes. There's the Mage Gift, Thoughtsensing, FarSight, ForeSight, Fetching, Empathy, MindSpeech and FireStarting. They-"

"I know them, but my people call them by different names. The Mage Gift is called magic, either elemental or VoidPower; FarSight is scrying; ForeSight is clairvoyance, precognition or fore-scrying depending on the strength of the person; Fetching is and offshoot of telekinesis; Empathy is called the same thing; MindSpeech is projective telepathy and Thoughtsensing is receptive telepathy. A person can have both kinds. All of them except for magic are psychic abilities, or powers. FireStarting is part of elemental magic."

Talia was silent for a moment, surprised at this information and trying to take it all in. "Right. Do you know which of those Gifts you have?" Tara nodded sharply.

"I have both types magic and all of the psychic abilities, in varying strengths. My telepathy, telekinesis and empathy are the strongest. I can not control when I have a premonition-an episode of clairvoyance- or what I see. My elemental magic is of middling strength. Wind, Water and Fire are easiest for me to manipulate, along with their offshoots, but I have some trouble with Earth and it's related elementals. However, my VoidPower is very strong. I was one of the strongest magicians in my tribe."

Talia raised an eyebrow, hoping that her amount of power hadn't made the girl think that she was better then everyone. Talia filed that thought away and started questioning Tara, to figure out what classes she would have to take. When Talia began to question her on the history of Valdemar and the surrounding countries, Tara's face became very blank. She knew only the barest basics about the country. When she said she had no idea where the Companions had come from, Talia stared at her in astonishment. Tara shrugged, and Talia felt her embarrassment.

"'Dia was more concerned that I speak the language good enough to speak with anyone then I know the history. She said that I could learn it here, since I was so well learned in every other subject." Talia nodded, understanding. She smiled, and Tara seemed to relax a bit. Talia decided to give in to a bit of her curiosity.

"If you don't mind my asking, how is it that you are so well learned?"

"Among my people, as soon as a child is able to communicate clearly, their lessons begin. My lessons started at the age of one year and a quarter-year, and continued until my fourteenth birth-day, which was when 'Dia came for me. My birth-day was a fortnight ago. I am now fifteen years old." Talia nodded. By now, they had reached their destination, which was the supply room. Talia knocked, and entered.

* * *

Tara looked around the room, She remained quiet as another woman came bustling over to them and greeted Talia. Now she understood why Y'Fandia had told her to not show anything but her eyes. If she didn't, she would probably be stared at, and she'd had enough of that at home.

_:Not to mention, kitten, that there is no one here who looks anything like you, or any of the people you know.:_

_:Do they all look like _Sasiri_ Herald Talia?:_

_:Somewhat. There are many variations in hair, skin color, build and temperment, but you had that back at you home. But yes, they do all have the same general appearance as Herald Talia. Don't worry, love. Once they know you by your personality, then you can show them what you look like. Op, you'd better pay attention. They're going to start fitting you for your uniform now. Request that your uniform cover all but your eyes, and say that it is a tradition of your people.:_

_:Right.: _She stepped forward. "Excuse me? Would you happen to have any extra cloth and some light gloves? It is a tradition among my people to have nothing but our eyes showing unless in the company of kinsc-men only."

Both women stared at her in surprise, and again Tara fought nervousness. Oh, the times she had been the subject of such stares! Not to mention how many of the other magicians had thought that she isolated herself because she thought she was better. She just didn't know how to interact with them. Though her lessons had covered many subjects, how to be sociable wasn't one of them. And she had always been shy. Now, in a strange land, surrounded by strange people with strange customs, she just wanted to go to her room and stay there for the rest of the night. Or even better-go down to 'Dia's stall and curl up against the side of her only friend.

_:Oh, kitten...:_'Dia's mind voice was comforting, and helped ease Tara's uneasiness somewhat. _:Don't worry, heart-sister. Just be yourself and in no time at all, you will have friends. Maybe even...:_a sly, teasing tone entered the mind voice. _:a lover.:_

_:'Dia! You are worse then Bombatiri! Good great gods!:_ With a final snicker, the Companion left her mind. She looked over to see the woman (Tara had missed her name) bringing over a uniform, gloves and some cloth. She gestured over to cloth screen and smiled.

"If you want to change behind that, you may. Just try these on and tell me how well these fit." Mentally, Tara heaved a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to change in front of these two women.

She hurried behind the screen and stripped out of the constricting cloth. Until 'Dia had made her put them on, she had worn nothing other then her cloak, like all of her people. She waited a few moments, savoring the freedom that the lack of cloth gave her before pulling on the plain grey uniform. She pulled on the gloves and wrapped the cloth around her head. When she was done, she quickly looked herself over to make sure that nothing showed but her eyes. The uniform fit like a glove, and she smiled. She came back around the screen, her old clothes in a bundle under her arm. She walked over to Talia and the matron. A few more words were exchanged and she was given other uniforms, and some more cloth and gloves.

_:Good gods! Just how many clothes do these people need? I can't wait till I can go back to just my cloak and nothing more...:_

_:That may not be possible, love. You're in a new country. They may need you to wear at least some clothes. It's how the people will know you are a Herald.:_

_:They'd be able to use my cloak just as well for that, thank you very much.:_

Dia sighed. _:You aren't going to change your mind, are you?:_

_:Nope.:_

_:Oh well. It was worth a try.:_

Tara smiled. She turned to the matron right before leaving and bowed in respect.

"_Shemargatora_, Matron, for your help." She turned and walked through the door. Out in the hall, she saw Talia looking confusedly at her.

"What's wrong, _Sasiri _Herald?"

"What do those words mean? So far, you've said te-a-ry-alla, she-margat-tora and sa-seeree. What do they mean?"

Tara winced a bit at the mangled pronunciation.

"The first one, _Te_-a-_ry_al-la, is a formal hello. It is used with anyone who is not family or a friend. _She_-mar-gatora means 'my gratitude and appreciation.' Sasiri... basically, it is a respectful title for anyone who teaches."

Talia nodded and the two walked on in silence. A few moments later, they stopped at a door. Talia pulled out the labeling card and wrote down _Tara _and stopped.

"Is it alright if I simply put Your first and last names?

"You mean Tara and Hopi? Yes, that's alright."

Talia nodded, adding _Hopi_ and stuck the card back on the door. She opened it and gestured Tara inside.

**Okay, the first chapter rewritten! So, I hope you all like this. I think it will be better then the old one, and I should be able to complete it. Until the next chapter (whenever it comes) enchiladatacos!**


	2. The Dreampaths

Talia smiled a bit as she watched Tara looking around the room. The girl seemed stunned, as though she could barely believe this was her room. Tara looked at Talia, eyes wide.

"Do I really get this room to myself?" Even her voice was full of amazed shock.

"Yes, you do. You can decorate it as you like, within reason." Talia's smile widened. "I take it you like it?"

Tara nodded. She was still looking around with wide eyes.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. I'll send someone for you when It's time for dinner."

Tara nodded, then hesitated. "Sasiri, I'm...not very good at making friends. Back at home, many people held that against me, thinking I was stuck-up. Will that be the same here? 'Dia says that most people won't think that, but still..."

Talia blinked in surprise. "Some people will think that, but you don't need to worry. People will make themselves your friends. Did you say that Y'Fandia said you didn't have to worry? You mean you can already talk to her with words?"

"Yes. Can't all Trainees?"

"No. Some of them take years. I still can't really use words with Rolan; we communicate with feelings. Don't worry, it's a good thing. It means the Herald-Companion bond is already very strong." Talia smiled. "Don't worry; in a few weeks, you'll be perfectly happy here." She turned and left Tara to get settled, and find a Trainee to help her around.

* * *

Tara slowly looked around her new room, eyes wide as she tried to take it all in.

_:Kitten? Are you alright?:_

_:Yes. It's just...there was nothing like this at home. Just the sleep piles.:_

_:Sleep piles?:_

_:Yes. A group of us would all group together in a pile to sleep. No tent, or any sort of shelter. Just some blankets in the winter. It was nice, but there were times where I wished to sleep by myself, which never happened. There were always Jelharia who went to sleep after me, and if I was alone they would pile up with me. It will be nice to have a room to myself. But...if I want company, can I come sleep in your stall?:_

_:You need to ask?: _Tara laughed quietly, smiling even though no one could see it.

_:'Dea, I'm going to walk the Dreampaths of the Heaviside Layer. Call me back if someone comes to get me for some reason.:_

_:Alright kitten. Have fun.:_ Tara lay down on the bed and relaxed, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. Eventually, her breathing slowed and her mind drifted. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room anymore; she was standing on a path made of solidified moonlight, surrounded by mist. Tara smiled, breathing in and reveling in the feeling that walking the Dreampaths brought her. Here she could be herself; there was no need to hide behind pieces of fabric. She started walking down the path, enjoying simply being.

She had no idea how long it had been, but eventually Tara noticed that Y'Fandia was trying to contact her. She quickly closed her eyes, returning to her body. She opened them and blinked at the sound of panicked voices. She sat up, wincing at the stiffness in her muscles and looked at the three people in her room. Two of them had their backs to her, but the third was facing her and she recognized Herald Talia.

"What is it? Is anything wrong?" Talia's head shot up, her eyes wide, as the other two spun to look at her. They seemed to be twins; both had blond hair with a few light brown highlights and blue-grey eyes. One was a boy and the other a girl. Both were gaping at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

* * *

Kris could hardly believe his eyes. Earlier, Talia had asked if he and Lyra would show the new Trainee the dinning room, and answer any questions she had. So, a few candlemarks before dinner, they had gone to her room to get her. But when they knocked, there had been no answer. After trying for a couple candlemarks, they had gone in. When they saw her on the bed, they had thought she was asleep. Until they went to wake her. _Then_ they noticed that she wasn't breathing, and they had barely felt a pulse. Their Companions had told Rolan, who had alerted Talia, while the twins tried to figure out what was wrong. They had been in the middle of explaining what had happened to Talia when the stranger _sat up_ in her bed and asked what was _wrong_. Kris mentally winced as Lyra opened her mouth. The look in her eyes could only mean that the new Trainee was going to get an earfull.

"Is anything _wrong?_ You weren't breathing, you barely had a heartbeat, you were on the verge of _dying_ and you ask if anything's _wrong?"_ Before she could get going, the newcomer smacked herself on the forehead.

"My apologies. I should have said something before, but I didn't think it would be necessary. I was fine, mearly walking the Dreampaths of the Heaviside Layer." Kris, Lyra and Talia blinked, thrown. Lyra was the first to ask the question they all thought.

"The what of the where?"

"The Dreampaths of the Heaviside Layer. Essentially, the Dreampaths are a place where a certain few of my people can go to think, or to ask our gods and goddesses question and favors. However, when we walk them, our bodily functions slow, so that we may stay as long as necessary. Our breathing and heartbeat slows, we do not need to eat or drink. We can survive for months in that state. There was even a record of one Jelharia staying in such a state for three years to escape a plague that destroyed the rest of his tribe." Kris stepped forward.

"Jelharia? Is that the name of your people? I've never heard of them before." She shrugged, almost uncomfortably.

"We live quite a distance away." She stood up, looking at Kris and Lyra. "I apologize for my rudeness. I am Tara Tiana Tatiana Tonya Sonja Shea Shayna Shanika Hopi." She bowed slightly, making Kris blinked.

"I'm Kris, and this is my twin Lyra. It's nice to meet you." He smiled, finally meeting Tara's eyes. He felt something in him jolt as he did so. Her eyes...they were amazing. They were a deep midnight blue, with silver specks. And the emotion they contained...he didn't need to see her face, he could read it all in her eyes. Then Tara blinked and everything went back to normal. Except that Kris couldn't forget her eyes...

_:Hmmm...looks like someone sees something they like...: _

_:Oh, shaddup Vynyel. While I may think her eyes are pretty, and really expressive, it doesn't mean anything.:_

_:Right...I don't believe you. However, Tyfan wants to show me something, so I have no choice but to let it go. Don't spend too much time mooning over Y'Fandia's foreign Chosen, please and thank you.: _Kris barely refrained from rolling his eyes and his Companion. You'd think that he would know better then to respond to Vynyel's teasing by now, but apparently he still hadn't learned...oh well. He looked over at Tara.

"Dinner has started, if your hungry. Me and Lyra can show you where we eat, and answer any questions you want to ask us." Tara nodded, and Kris got the feeling that she was smiling.

"I would like that. It would be nice to have some people to talk to, and not have to eat alone as if I were _meerkrokraya._"

"Merkrowhata?"

"_Meerkrokraya._ Diseased, contaminated, unsuitable to keep company." Tara's eyes fell, as if she were remembering things she would rather forget, then she shook her head slightly and looked up and Kris and Lyra. "Well, let us go eat. I would like to see what it is you eat in this country, and how different it is from meals back at home." She walked out of the room, waiting in the hallway for Lyra and Kris to catch up.


	3. Surprising New Friends

Kris carefully peered over the top of his book, ignoring Vynyel's snickering in the back of his mind. Sitting a few feet away, her face buried in a book, was Tara. She spent half of her afternoon's in the library, with the other half being spent with Y'Fandia. She had already been in Haven for three weeks, but she had yet to look around the town, or make any friends. So, he and Lyra were going to 'help' her. Carefully looking past Tara, he nodded at his twin. Together, they stood up and reseated themselves on either side of Tara. She looked up and blinked at them.

"...Hi?" She said, wariness at their broad grins coloring her voice. Lyra's grin broadened.

"Hi. Me and Kris have been thinking-"

"-You are too antisocial. You need to get out-

"-Meet people-"

"-Make friends-"

"-Etc. So, we are going to kidnap you,"

"Introduce you some of our friends,"

"And take you down to the city. You need to explore."

"And no, you can not stay here."

"So come on." Lyra grabbed one of Tara's arms and Kris grabbed the other. Together they hauled her up, out of the library and out to the Companion's Field. Sitting on a small hill were several other Trainees; two Herald Trainees, two Healer Trainees, two Bardic Trainees, a Mage Trainee (studying at the new Mages Collegium) and a Blue. Standing with them were Lyra and Kris's Companions, Vynyel and Tyfan. When Kris and Lyra let go of her arms, Tara turned to run, but was blocked by Y'Fandia.

"Traitor." Tara murmured.

_:Trust me, heart-sib, you need this. Remember, the longer it takes for you to get friends, the longer you have to wear those clothes.: _Tara sighed._  
_

_:Fine. But I'm still going to get you back later, you know.:_

_:If I had boots, I'd be shaking in them.:_

Tara smacked 'Dia's shoulder, then turned to look at the group. They stared back at her with barely hid curiosity, no one speaking until one of the Bardic Trainees rolled her emerald eyes eyes and stood up.

"Well, since everyone else seems to be frozen, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Madlyn." She held out her right hand, her left brushing some of her auburn hair out of her face.

"Tara." Tara said quietly, touching the back of her own right hand to Madlyn's, much to the other girl's confusion. However, she shrugged it off and proceeded to introduce all of the others.

The other two Herald Trainees were red-blond Jemmie, son of Heralds Dirk and Talia and black-haired Dym'eitrey, one of the Shin'a'in from the Plains. The Healer Trainees were Kieren, from Rethwellen and Mirana, from Karse. Madlyn's fellow Bardic trainee was Damien, the mage was Silverhawk, a Tayledras and the Blue was Viviana.

Tara nodded cautiously at all of them, not saying anything. Her eyes were unreadable. Kris and Lyra looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They each put a hand on one of Tara's shoulders.

"Tara is shy."

"She needs to be socialized."

"You will help us." Viviana blinked.

"Uh, Lyra? Socialized is usually used to refer to getting cats and dogs used to other cats and dogs."

"I don't care, Vivi. Now, come on. Talk about something, and include Tara." She plopped to the ground, pulling Tara down too. Her twin smiled and sat down on Tara's other side. Viviana rolled her eyes and smiled at Tara.

"Is there anything in particular you like to do, Tara?" Vivi asked, looking curiously at her.

"Sing, dance, write, draw and act." They all blinked at the prompt and slightly unexpected answer. However, Damien and Madlyn both seemed interested.

"Ya like t'sing? Can ya play 'n instr'men' s'well?" Damien asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. He had lived on the streets of Haven for most of his life, until a passing Bard returning to the Palace had overheard him singing in an ally and had brought him to the Bardic Collegium to have her suspicions confirmed.

"Yes. I can play gitar, harp, pipes and drums. Why?"

"If you wouldn't mind playing, we would love to hear you." Madlyn smiled at her encouragingly. Tara hesitated.

I don't know any Valdemar songs good enough to play them, and I don't have any of my instruments with me." She said quietly. Damien wrinkled his nose, flapping his hand at her.

"Th' firs' one don't matter. Jus' sing one from ya 'ome. As f'r th'othah one...Ah'll be righ' back." He stood up and ran off towards Bardic. A few moments later, he was back with a giturn, harp and hand drum. "Ya c'n use one o' moine." He smiled at her and she blinked once, then hesitantly stood up and picked the harp. She settled down with her back against a tree, playing a few notes and fiddling with the tuning pegs. Once it was tuned tp her satisfaction, she closed her eyes and became statue-still. For a few moments, it seemed as if she wasn't going to do anything, then her hands began moving across the strings. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Someday, when we are wiser_  
_When the world's older_  
_When we have learned_  
_I pray someday we may yet_  
_Live to live and let live_

_Someday, life will be fairer_  
_Need will be rarer_  
_And greed will not pay_  
_Godspeed, this bright millenia_  
_On it's way, let it come someday_

_Someday our fight will be won, and_  
_We'll stand in the sun, in_  
_That bright afternoon_  
_'Til then, on days when the sun_  
_Is gone, we'll hang on_  
_If we wish upon the moon_

_There are some days, dark and bitter_  
_Seems we haven't got a prayer_  
_But a prayer for something better_  
_Is the one thing we all share_

_Someday, when we are wiser_  
_When the whole world is older_  
_When we have love_  
_And I pray someday we may yet_  
_Live to live and one day, someday_  
_Someday life will be fairer_  
_Need will be rarer_  
_And greed will not pay_

_Godspeed this bright millenia_  
_Let it come_  
_If we wish upon the moon_

_One day, someday...soon_

As the last note faded into silence, none of the other Trainees moved. She opened her eyes and watched them. When nothing happened, she shifted uncomfortably and the others blinked. Damien was the first to speak.

"Cor." He breathed, voice filled with awe. "Oi awlmos' can' beilieve i'."

"What?"

"Come wiv me. Oi wan' tah ge' a profeshonawl opinion awn this." He grabbed Tara's arm and dragged her off, the others scrambling to their feet and following. Almost running, they made their way to the Bardic Collegium, Tara occasionally blurting out confused and almost panicked questions that no one answered.

_:Jeez, Vyn, tell me you heard that!:_

_:I did, mind-brother, I most certainly did. Good great gods!:_

_:I know! And that powerful...I wonder what the Heraldic Circle will make of this...:_

_:Well, brother-mine, once we confirm this, we'll find out, won't we?:_

_:Hey, Lyr. Yeah, we will.:_

_:Hey, sorry to interupt, but someone should talk to her.:_

_:Huh?:_

_:Tara. Dia says she about to start hyperventilating. Someone should explain to her what's going on.:_

_:Oh!: _Lyra pulled out of the four way mind-meld and looked at Tara. "Sorry, Tar. You don't have to worry. We just need to get something double-checked. If we're right, you'll find out soon."

Tara nodded, calming down some and ceasing her mild struggles. It wasn't long before they were bursting into the office of the Head of the Bardic Circle.

"Bard Keaton, Bard Keaton!" Madlyn and Damien stopped in front of the desk, panting slightly with a semi-bewildered Tara in between them. The others stopped behind them and waited with bated breath.

"Slow down you two. Now, what is so important that you had to come running in here as if a pack of demons was at your heels?"

"We need you to hear Tara sing."

"Tara? This young lady? Why on Earth..."

"Please, just listen to her. You'll see once you hear." Bard Keaton raised an amused eyebrow at Madlyn.

"I highly doubt that, as my ears rather lack a way of providing me with vision. However, I will do as you request. Tara...excuse me, Herald-Trainee Tara, if you would please. It doesn't matter what, just sing." Tara nodded, eyes a bit apprehensive, but opened her mouth and began to sing the same song as before _acappella._ When she finished, she closed her mouth and looked curiously at the man in front of her. He had closed his eyes at some point, but now he opened them, looking stunned. He smiled at the fidgeting Tara.

"Did you know, my dear, that you have a very unusual, and very powerful, Bardic Gift?"

**The song is Someday, sung by the Celtic Woman. Meaning I don't own it. And yes, I kinda am making Tara a Mary-Sue, but that will be fixed later, don't worry. **


	4. To Town!

**Sorry this took so long to post, but I discovered the anime Gundam Wing and the subsequent BL (boy love) fanfic community. As such, it has been hard to make myself write for other things. Sorry people. Also, I just realized that I forgot to say it before, but I don't own the Heaviside Layer. That belongs to the musical CATS.**

Tara blinked in surprise. "What?"

Bard Keaton nodded. "It seems to be some sort of variant of the Bardic Gift, really. Do you know what that is?" Tara shook her head, still confused. "Well, when a person possesses the Bardic Gift, they can make their audience feel the emotion in the song. It is almost like Empathy, only used through song. A few of the more powerful Bards have been able to use it when simply speaking, but most can only use it when singing.

"What happens when you sing, apparently, is that your audience actually sees what the song is about. We don't just feel the emotion, we actually see pictures in our minds. It is a very unusual gift."

"Oh, that." Tara shrugged dismissively. "All of my people can do that. It's nothing special." Madlyn squawked.

"_Nothing special?_ There isn't a single person here who can do anything remotely like that and you say it's nothing special?" She asked incredulously, her voice rising in pitch and making Tara wince.

"Well it isn't. Even the ki-children of my people's tribes can do it. How else are we supposed to participate in the Jelharia _Birholaina_?"

"The what?"

"_Birholaina. _The closest I can come to it in Valdemaran is Ball. It is a time when all the Tribes get together and celebrate. A whole week of nothing but dancing, singing, feasting and generally having fun and going crazy. Every Tribe sings songs of the events that have befallen them since the last _Birholaina, _though there are a few songs about certain Tribemembers that are always sung_. _As the Tribe sings, the other Tribes see the events, as if they were actually there. It keeps us close. See? Nothing special." Bard Keaton raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Well, since it seems to be a common thing where you are from, I suppose you don't need any Bardic training." Tara shook her head. "Right then. Off you lot go. Why don't you take Tara down to see the market?" Kris and Lyra nodded and grabbed Tara's elbows, guiding her out of the room and back outside.

* * *

Tara bit her lip, looking around at all the people nervously. Since her face was covered, none of the others noticed. Y'Fandia, on the other hand. . .

_:Chosen?:_

_:There's so many people! I've never seen so many in one place! How can they stand all the noise? And the stench!:_

_:Remember, kitten, most of these people have lived here all their lives. They're used to it. Not to mention your obvious advantage.:_

_:Oh yeah. Forgot that. . . But still!:_

Y'Fandia snorted in amusement, shaking her head. She mentally poked Vynyel, getting his attention. _:Make your Chosen talk to Tara. She's as nervous as a horse near a gryphon!:_

Vynyel looked over his shoulder and blinked, then dropped back. Kris listened to his Companion for a moment, then looked curiously at Tara. "Vyn says that 'Dia told him you're nervous. Why?"

"This. . . is a few more people then I'm used to." 'Dia snorted again, and Tara rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright, it's a lot more. There aren't even this many at the _Birholaina._ And every Jelharia goes to the _Birholaina._" Kris raised an eyebrow.

"So, there aren't that many of you, are there?"

"Not really. And we usually split up into smaller groups and travel around. Sort of like the Shin'a'in. It's actually how we've managed to unnoticed all this time."

"'All this time?' Just how long have your people been around?"

"Umm. . . I think since the time of Ma'ar's fight with the Mage of Silence. Our records start when he banished us to our current homeland. Before that, I have no idea how long we have existed."

Kris frowned slightly. "I wonder. . . "

Vynyel snorted, looking at Tara. _:Now you've done it. He won't let it rest until he finds out everything he can on your people.:_

Y'Fandia was the only one to notice the flash of alarm that went through Tara.


End file.
